


The air fairy

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: This is an alternate version where Riven and Beatrix only met that first time and then meet again when she is locked in a cell. Basically, Riven is the specialist in charge of guarding her cell and she catches his attention.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to make this a one-shot but I got tired of writing so there will be one more chapter that hopefully I'll post tomorrow.

The staff was scarce due to the imminent arrival of the burned in the woods surrounding Alfea's school. The burned ones were not supposed to be able to enter due to the protective barrier, however, they still posed a danger that needed to be addressed and Riven did not understand why they had relegated him to the position of a simple guard of one girl when he could be by Sky's side, fighting alongside him.

He was the best sophomore stunt they had after Sky and he knew he could be of more help out there. Even so, he did not dare to contradict Silva's orders and with some annoyance he went to one of the wings of the specialists' building that was no longer in use. He was surprised that they used such a separate and cold place for such a young girl, he had heard that it was a first year fairy who supposedly had killed someone, but he found it difficult to believe. Perhaps they were just exaggerations of the students of Alfea, god knows they were very bored in this place and yet why lock a person inside a cell for something less serious?

He greeted two of the first-year specialists who stood guard outside the room where the girl was locked and went inside, prepared for a long boring night that he could have used on better things, although to be honest he had nothing much better to do.

The room was almost empty if it wasn't for the cell in the middle and a bench to sit on to the right of the entrance. It was dark and musty, only a few simple lamps dimly illuminated the room with a white light that reminded him of the hospital and despite there being no window the room was cold. 

A chill ran down his back because of the cold and at that moment he noticed the girl in the cell. She was curled up on a kind of mattress that did not look very comfortable and she seemed small wrapped in herself, he felt disgusted with the conditions in which they had her.

The girl appeared to be sleeping, so he turned his back to grab the chair to his right to get comfortable for the next 4 hours. He tried to make as little noise as possible which took him by surprise, even with Sky he was not so attentive, he did not mind waking him up when he arrived very late at night in their shared room and yet the girl had aroused some empathy in him. Once he had the chair in his hands, he turned around to put it near the cell, he told himself that that way he could keep a better watch since the light barely illuminated anything at the entrance, and as soon as he turned around he found the girl sitting on the mattress staring at him with curious eyes, which startled him making the chair slip from his hands.

"God, You scared me!" Riven exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest.

She raised her eyebrows recognition shining in her eyes. “I know you, lurky stoner guy, right? "

Riven frowned. Did she know him? How?

He approached the cell getting a better view and recognizing her instantly."You?..... Well now I'm confused "

She smiled gently getting up from the mattress with her arms crossed behind her back. "Nor can I say that I expected to see you again, much less in a situation as particular as this one"

“Wait a minute, this doesn't make sense. What the hell did you do to get Dowling to lock you in a cell? That woman is terrifying but she has always been a fair headmistress."

"Are you telling me that you don't know anything? Where have you been all these days, under a stone? " She asked mockingly

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I am not interested in first-year fairies matters, there are more important things happening right now, anyway."

She became serious at his last words. "You mean the burned ones"

Riven nodded solemnly. "I should be out there with Sky, my bestfriend. Someone has to see that he doesn't act like a stupid hero and kills himself in the process"

"Believe me, being here is the best you can do, facing the burned without the help of magic is a lost cause"

At that, the two were silent for several minutes, each lost in his own thoughts. 

“I have heard that the reason you are here is because you have killed someone. It's a joke, right? " 

Beatrix raised her eyes from the ground and looked at his blue eyes. "What if it's true?" She asked waiting for his reaction.

She had been surprised to see him enter the room. The moment they met seemed to have happened a long time ago and yet it had only been a few weeks.

Riven shrugged and averted his eyes, picking up the chair still on the floor. "I have coffee, do you want?"

Beatrix bit her lip, he was avoiding the subject, but she didn't really want to explain her reasons or motives either. The gadget in her wrists hurt like a bitch and while Dowling's attempts to get into her head weren't exactly painful, they were emotionally draining so she nodded slowly, something warm sounded like glory.

Riven took the thermo from his backpack and poured some for her passing it through the metal bars. She reached for the cup of coffe and at that moment Riven saw her wrists stained with dried blood and slightly reddish with a kind of spike digging into her skin.

She noticed the change in his expression, he seemed to be looking at her with concern.

“Very medieval, huh? she said with a cold expression "Well, despite that, they do their job pretty well ”

"I could talk to coach Silva, he and Dowling are friends, he could convince Dowling that these things are not necessary" He said pointing to the device on her wrists.

She smiled haughtily. “I think you would change your mind if these things didn't stop me from using my powers. You would be in for a big surprise "

"Good or bad?" He asked playfully forgetting for a moment the possible war against the burned or the reasons why they were in that place at the time.

"It depends. Would you get in my way or not?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of trying" He replied putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

She laughed freely, forgetting the pain in her wrists or the cold on her skin with a simple conversation with this boy who screamed problems, however, they could not be bigger problems than she meant.

"Maybe there could be something I can do, you know, to make them stop hurting" He said practically scowling at her injuries.

“I'm afraid it would only hurt me more. It is a magical device, it can only be removed with magic, however, there is something you can do to help me, if you want ”, she replied, drinking the warm coffee with a gulp.

Riven looked to both sides of the room, surely it wouldn't do any harm to take those instruments of torture from her. There were still several guards out there, not to mention the burned ones outside the barrier and Sky always told him that he had to be less of an asshole so….

"What's the plan?" He asked smiling mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the four-hour shift was over, Riven disappeared with the promise to return the next day with the item she needed to get rid of the magic handcuffs.  
She is confident that he can do it, he only has to enter her suite when her roommates are not there and take the gadget from her room. Then he just have to go back to her and she will do the rest. Nothing very complicated and yet there is a part of her that thinks he is a product of her imagination, from his appearance in the room in which they have her locked up to his agreement to help her.

It's weird how the cell feels smaller and the room colder when the specialist disappears out the door. Even stranger to realize that for the first time since she was captured and locked up in this place, she feels lonely. Her father had no idea what had happened in the last two days and although he might worry, he was forbidden to intervene until Rosalind was released, which will not happen unless the fucking fire fairy comes to her senses.

She trusts that Bloom's stubbornness to know the truth of her origin will be the key for her to make the most convenient decision and in the meantime she just has to wait.   
Wait, when that has never been one of her strengths.

Time passes slowly as guards come and go and for some reason she gets disappointed every time the person is not a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She tells herself that the only reason she is waiting for his arrival is because of the gadget, but when Silva and Dowling leave the cell with the same information they had at the beginning, that is to say nothing, she feels so emotionally tired that she just wants to hear his voice and forget about her current situation just for a moment.

"Did you miss me?" Riven asked, closing the door behind him.

Beatrix raises her head and finds crystalline blue eyes looking back at her 

"I am a very demanded girl, I would not have time even if I wanted to, you would be surprised by the number of people who come to visit me" She answers nonchalantly.

He nods his head, puts his backpack on the ground and walks to the bars of the cell.

"May I ask why Bloom was out there spying on Silva and Dowling like she was in a bad James Bond movie?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and then a smile spread across her face. She got up from the mattress and walked over to him. "Oh, don't worry about her. Now let's get to what really matters, do you have it? "

"Give me more credit, sneaking into your room was child's play"

“Without a doubt that is something that teachers would like to know. Although it would give them an aneurysm to think how easily a boy could sneak into a girl's room "

He laughed in response imagining the face they would make. Then he took a round object out of his pocket and held it out. Her eyes shone with contentment and she took the object accidentally brushing her hands with his and in response they both looked into each other's eyes, the object practically forgotten.

She cleared her throat and said "When I get out of here you and I have to spend more time together, it will be fun"

Riven raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean Dowling is going to let you out?"

She pressed her lips into a fine line turning her back to him and taking the opportunity to hide the object under the mattress.

"There's something you should know before it's too late to turn around Riven" She said.

"You know my name? I never told you ”He said intervening.

"Now you have to give me more credit, I'm locked up, yes, but I can still do a lot of things"

"Dane?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She giggled “That boy loves to talk. But the point is, I'm not blind. I see how you look at me and being honest you are easy on the eyes, but you do not know me and because of the friends you have something tells me that relating to me will not be an easy ride. So you still have time to go if that's what you want "

Riven fell silent and then turned around. For a moment she thought he would go away, but he just grabbed the chair from the last time and pulled it closer to her cell.

"What? I still have three hours left on watch and besides, Sky is not as funny or hot as you "

A genuine smile made its way onto their faces.

"Three hours, huh? I'm sure we can think of something to do in the meantime "


End file.
